


Colors Seen by Candle-light

by DrakkHammer



Category: Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marie (Oursesolitaire/Dandelionpower) who is always an inspiration when it comes to Britchell.</p><p>The storm descended on Auckland like Thor's hammer, bringing back old terrors for Anders. Mitchell has just the solution to bring him comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Pronunciations:<br/>óltóir fola = ohl-toy fullah<br/>Tá grá agam duit =  taw graw agg/um dwit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors Seen by Candle-light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/gifts).



 

The storm slammed into Auckland as if it was angry with the city itself. The rain was coming down so hard that was impossible to see across the street. The wind was rattling the front door and the skies looked and sounded as if Zeus and Thor had gotten into a pissing contest. Which might, of course, explain the rain.

Mitchell and Anders had been sitting on the couch watching a movie right up until the lights flickered and went out...and didn't come back on. The vampire blinked and looked around the room. His night vision kicked in and he could see quite well even if the colors were washed out and the world look gray and green. He turned to say something to Anders and realized that the god had not moved. To him the world was enveloped in utter complete darkness broken only by ragged streaks of lightning that just made things look distorted in the brief flash.

Both pulse and breathing rate were up and Mitchell realized that his partner was on the verge of panic. He knew that the god didn't like the storms or the dark, but he hadn't realized that the combination would terrify him. He tried to pull Anders to him in a hug, but the blond didn't budge. He sat stiffly, staring straight ahead. Mitchell leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It's okay, babe, it's just the power going out. I'm here with you. Do you have any candles?”

Anders nodded, but didn't move. “In the kitchen, third drawer on the right.” His voice was a harsh whisper as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would be in danger. When Mitchell got up to get them he almost called out for him to stay. He hated the dark. Hated it! He knew that the monsters that his father used to torment him with didn't really exist, but even now he could still hear his father's voice and feel the fear start to creep up. He was feeling the sharp nibbling teeth of panic when Mitchell returned carrying a lit candle that he placed in front of Anders. It was one of the big ones he's bought with three wicks and it lit his area of the room, chasing his fear back into the shadows

The Irishman tipped Anders face up and kissed him tenderly. “You stay here and watch this one. I will be back in a minute.” The god really had no inclination to venture further into the threatening darkness. He sat quietly trying to think of nothing but the candle. _Watch the flame...just keep watching the flame..._

In a few minutes Mitchell was back and he took Anders' hand. He picked up the candle from the table. “Come with me, I have something I want to show you.”

They walked in their own little pool of light, the Irishman leading him around the corner stopping in front of the closed bedroom door. Anders was puzzled, standing there waiting until Mitchell opened it. He took a step forward and stopped in awe. There all around the bedroom were candles; dozens of votives, interspersed with tall candles all mixed to create a bower of golden flickering light. He'd forgotten he'd gotten all those candles for a party he never got around to giving. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He let himself be led inside and the door shut behind him. The vampire put the big candle down and then led Anders to the edge of the bed. The god looked up at him, sapphire eyes reflecting the dancing light of the tiny flames. “This is so beautiful...thank you,” he whispered.

Mitchell drew him up for a kiss, winding his arms around the god's back, holding him close. He was never going to let him go. He would always do anything he had to do to keep Anders safe. He kissed him again, more gently this time, then tenderly kissing first one eye and then the other, letting the kiss trail down over the blond's cheek to his ear. “You're mine. You're my golden god and I worship at your temple.” The words were hushed and sent shivers down Anders's spine.

Very slowly and very tenderly, Mitchell undressed his god. Each piece of clothing was removed slowly, with kisses trailing along the skin that was exposed. Anders thought he'd done it all, but nothing he'd ever experienced could match what was happening to him now. He'd always been the aggressor, taking what he wanted, but never had he allowed himself to receive and to be ministered to with such love and devotion.

Mitchell knelt in front of him, sliding his pants down and off one leg at a time, kisses and nips blazing a path from his inner thigh to his instep. And then, when he thought he couldn't stand the wait a moment longer, his briefs were tugged downward one centimeter at a time. The Irishman's hot tongue followed their descent across his belly, nuzzling into the trail of hair and then the longer harsher hair that guarded the base of his erection. Irritated by the slow descent of his briefs, he gave his hips a shake, rubbing his cock along Mitchell's cheek, making them both moan with the sensation.

Moments later Anders was moaning again as Mitchell's tongue slid along the base of his cock and then drew slowly and lasciviously upward to suck at the sensitive area just beneath the head. It was a French kiss in miniature, with the Irishman's tongue flicking the sensitive pucker of tissue, teasing it and then sucking delicately, lips brushing over it until the god had to pull away from the sweet torture. Twisting his head, Mitchell engulfed the head, sucking lightly before sliding down, moistening and licking as he went.

He didn't apply nearly enough suction to satisfy Anders and the god wound his fingers in the Irishman's curls, pulling his head down so that Mitchell’s lips met the fingers he'd wound around the shaft of the blond's cock. “Please...” he begged raggedly. “Oh please...”

Mitchell looked out of the tops of his eyes to see his love glowing golden in the candlelight, head tipped forward, hungry eyes focused on the connection between the Irishman's mouth and his engorged cock. He wanted to see it and feel it. The vampire kneeling before him was impossibly beautiful, like a painting come to life, all golden skin and black silk curls, perfect features and wet red lips that wrapped around the god's throbbing cock and gave him enough pleasure to drop him to his knees in reverse worship.

Anders started to tense as his orgasm wound itself tighter and cursed as Mitchell slid his mouth up and off. The cool air chilled his ardor but not his passion. He reached down and helped the Irishman to stand, kissing him so hard that his teeth cut into the vampire's lip drawing a drop of blood. It smeared across Mitchell's lips and Anders leaned forward and licked it off, teasing and tasting. The god caught the vampire's lip between his and sucked, drawing forth another drop of blood. The taste was metallic and somewhat bitter, it tasted different than his own blood; like everything else about the vampire, it had its own uniqueness.

Mitchell leaned back. “My _óltóir fola_...my blood drinker, but I think one vampire in the family is enough.” Smiling, he kissed the god tenderly and then lifted him as if he weighed nothing and laid him on the bed. He looked down at the Kiwi, his skin and hair shimmering in the candlelight, the flicker of the flames casting highlight and shadow on his still-hard cock. The Irishman felt a rush of desire that warmed him and darkened his eyes as his pupils dilated with lust. Anders looked up to see the flicker of flame reflected in those dark eyes and thought nothing had ever looked so beautiful.

Mitchell next to him, strong hands sliding down the god's body and whispered against his shoulder, “ _Tá grá agam duit..._ I love you...oh, how I love you...”

The words quickened Anders' breath. Never before had Mitchell spoken of love. This was a moment he never thought would come. He slid his arms around the Irishman's neck and held him close. “I love you too, Mitchell. I love you so much. I can't imagine a world without you in it.”

Their lips met and the kiss went on and on until they were unable to tell one's breath from the other. When at last it broke Anders' eyes had a veil of moisture and his smile was brighter than the tall candles at the head of the bed. He rose up and rolled his beautiful Mitchell onto his back. “Your turn, my love.”

The Irishman reached onto the table next to the bed and retrieved the tube of lube. He laid it within reach and then relaxed into the attention Anders was paying to his body. The kisses downward were hot and wet with one goal in mind. Mitchell's throbbing cock was begging for attention, standing hard and proud, casting shadows as it rocked with each movement and breath. The head was shiny with moisture, begging to be kissed.

The first touch was just the tip of his tongue followed by his lips in a kiss of love and appreciation. Mitchell groaned, trying not to buck upwards as the sensation intensified. With torturous slowness, Anders descended, sucking hard as he took as much of the Irishman's shaft as he could. He braced himself and began to suck in earnest, his free hand massaging and gently squeezing the vampire's balls. The combined sensation had Mitchell panting and moaning with every breath. “Good...'sgood...so good...” It became a whispered mantra.

He reached down and ran his fingers through the god's hair, pulling it up into curls, tugging and encouraging him. The response was everything he could have hoped for. His orgasm was close and he pulled on the blond's hair, signaling that he needed to back off. Anders reluctantly moved upward, changing from hard sucking to licking along the length of the shaft. He slid his fingers questing down under the vampire's balls, toying with the curls, encouraging him to spread his legs and lift his hips.

When Anders slid further down, Mitchell lifted one leg so that it was over the god's shoulder and twisted enough to give him access. He loved this, the naughtiness of it, the tickle against sensitive skin and hair, but most of all the delicate licks and touches of tongue and fingers against the soft tissue of his anus. It was filthy, and felt glorious. When his partner inserted a finger that teased against his prostate he shivered and cried out in Gaelic.

A second finger followed, slick and probing. He was open and ready, but Anders took his time. This was their sanctuary from the storm and the dark. He was not going to rush anything. He wanted this night to last forever. Smiling he slid his fingers in and out until Mitchell reached down and with clenching fingers silently begged him for more. He slid up and away, hating to stop the tease. He slicked himself up, enjoying the sensation of the silken lube. He looked up and noted that the vampire was watching him, his eyes hot and dark with need.

Before he could say anything a pillow materialized under the Irishman's hips, giving him access to that slick hot passage. Anders helped Mitchell get situated and then pressed the head of his cock slowly into the sensitive pucker. When he was fully engulfed, he pressed forward and slid to his depth. He pulled back out and then began a steady drive in, twisting his hips and then pulling back out only to repeat, each drive forward wringing a sobbing moan from the vampire. Using one hand for balance he wrapped his right hand, slick with lube, around the Irishman's throbbing cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Mitchell lifted his leg to give the god better access and Anders concentrated on repaying Mitchell for his thoughtfulness and love.

They soared together in the candlelight. Each thrust was welcomed and returned, internal muscles clenching and rolling as each fought to give the other as much pleasure as possible. Their bodies were slick with sweat that shimmered in the flickering light of the candles. Mitchell's curls were tangled damply across his face as he rocked his head from side to side muttering and sobbing in both his languages. The sight of his passion turned Anders on even more strongly and he gripped the vampire's slender hips, fucking into him harder and harder.

Suddenly Mitchell cried out, bucking his hips upward, his internal muscles clenching and rolling as wave after wave of orgasm shook him, his lust spurting between them to land white and hot on his belly and chest. Anders watched the evidence of Mitchell's pleasure reflect the candles and the sight pushed him over the edge. He grunted and thrust hard, feeling his orgasm uncoil from his center to shoot down his pulsing cock into the Irishman   He maintained the position through the aftershocks and then gently let himself down, sighing softly as his member slid from Mitchell's tight warmth. He positioned himself and lay across his love's chest burying his face in the dark hair.

Together they lay in the candlelight, hearts beating in unison as they relaxed to murmur sweet loving words that made sense to no one but them. They would, at some point, need to shower and make ready for bed, but not yet. Not until they had their fill of this golden moment and each other.

 _In the misty moonlight_  
By the flickering firelight  
_Any place is all right_  
 _Long as I'm with you_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading my work. Comments are always appreciated. :) 
> 
> Slán agus beannacht leat (slawn og/us ban/ockt lat) Goodbye and blessings on you.


End file.
